Talk:Amestris
I heart full metal alchemist-- 18:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ishval In the main definition of Amestris, it's stated: "The province of Ishval, which was annexed to Amestris 14 years before the beginning of the series, in the East of Amestris, is ethnically and culturally different of the rest of country: the people there are very religious, and most of them are against alchemy." But, according to the manga, there was no annexation of Ishval: it was already a part of Amestris prior to the Ishval Civil War, and exacty because of that, it was called a Civil War and not an Annexation War. It is unknow when did Amestris invaded that nation.--Turdaewen 12:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) To me, it seems that Ishval (according to the manga) is simply a province or state of some source in Amestris--Full Metal Fan 06:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) That`s exactly my point! Though it seems as if, someday, Ishval might have been a State of its own, it has been part of Amestris for a lot longer than 14 years. But that has been changed in the article, already. Ishval is a nation, not a State.Turdaewen 12:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Citizens Amestrians or Amestrisians? The Viz manga translation has it "Amestrian", but the FUNimation subtitles for Brotherhood has it as "Amestrisian". I'm partial to Amestrian, but I'm not sure which one y'all think makes more sense. In the end, we'll have to settle on one or the other for all pages. CorbeauKarasu 04:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, it should be "Amestrians"... There's no right or wrong in this case, since it's a choice of translation and not something already stablished in the Japanese version.... I go with "Amestrians". It sounds better, to me. Turdaewen 13:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ethnic Groups It's very common to see people (especially after that chapter in FMA:B on Ishval) regarding Amestrian as being "blue eyed and blonde" people, if not completely, at least dominant, but just like every expansionist country, Amestris has a great mixture of 'typical appearence'. We have VERY few characters in FMA who are actually blonde with blue eyes. As I recall, from the main cast, the only ones that do are the Armstrong family and Winry (and consequently, her parents). I'm not completely convinced that Arakawa even intended to make Amestrians as a especific etnic group, having people with both dark and light hair, eyes and skins mixed up in the country. Miles, for example, passed out as a "normal Amestrian" by merely covering his eyes, meaning that, although all ishvalans have tanned skin, the only really different trace their carry is their reddish eyes. Although in that Flashback of Ishval showed the 'blue eyes', I believe it was only for dramatic proposes and I don't see any strong grounds to affirm that as a tendency among Amestrian people. Turdaewen 21:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) You're completely right. We've seen a number of blond-haired, blue eyed characters, but that by no means suggests that those characteristics are indicative of any dominant ethnic group within the country. Outside the stigma associated with Ishvalans, there doesn't appear to be any sort of ethnic differentiation in Amestris' normal social climate. Since the whole population is so smoothly diverse, I'd assume that people of different ethnicities were members of the different former countries that became a part of the larger nation of Amestris as it grew, but it seems that the whole population considers itself an amalgam, largely ignoring race. CorbeauKarasu 21:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Stratocracy vs Dictatorship Let it be known that Amestris has more in common with a Stratocracy than a Dictatorship. Edited in. AzureSN 23:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) That's actually quite controverse, cause Amestris has things in common to both forms of Government, and, at the same time, is neither. Stratocracy is a very specific sort of state that has no real examples since the Roman Empire... (and, lets face it, Amestris is a lot closer to a Modern Authoritarian State than to Rome) Although I also think it has things in common with the Stratocracy, I don't think we have evidences enough to affirm that it has MORE in common with it than to Dictatorship... I think we should analyze it more carefully before stating anything. The only thing we can affirm is that they have a Militarist sort of government. Turdaewen 03:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. ^^ CorbeauKarasu 03:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) That's not to say that Amestris doesn't have things in common with Stratocracy, but to question how far should we link Amestris to it with so little information about how the government was before King Bradley. And, also, how far can we go as to say Amestris has a military culture (which is one of the main aspects of a Stratocracy) in the long term, especially since the population seems to be so relutant towards the government. It may be even so that there's a link between Amestris to Stratocracy, but to jump to conclusions would be problematic in that sense.Turdaewen 03:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Amestris/ The State ? In the 2003 Anime series, was the country ever referred to as Amestris in any of the episodes ? I know that 'The State' was used several times and can't remember if Amestris was used or even mentioned. No. The country's name wasn't stated in the manga until after the 2003 anime had begun its original anime-only content, so the State was never referred to as Amestris during the anime. I believe they referred to the world as Amestris in Conqueror of Shamballa so as to sdistinguish it from the "real world" of "Earth", but otherwise, no. CorbeauKarasu 14:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Amestris and Germany I think it's important to state once again about the relation between Amestris and Germany, as it appears that many fans still have a tendency to think Amestris was somewhat based on real world's Germany and, especifically, in the Nazi rule of Germany. So... Although there are many similarities between Amestris and Germany, it is important to reaffirm that Arakawa stated time and time again that Amestris is an amalgamation of many european countries during the period of the 17th century and early 20th century and Nazi Germany being only one of those influences. The 2003 Anime seems to bring a misleading in that sense, since it linked Amestris directly with Germany (but with the Weimar Republic and not the Nazi Germany) in the Conqueror of Shambala, but the same is not true to the manga. So, it is important to note that the''' original name of the president's title is not "Führer", but Daisouto (Generalissimo),' which means that "Führer" was a choice in the translation and not something provenient from the original manga,' and, although some Amestrians may seem "German like" for being blonde with light colored eyes, that's not the predominant biotype of Amestrian people, neither it is/was in Germany. The "Nazi 'Arian Race'" could contain black haired people and some Military personell from the manga are not caucasian, having a little latin or even black traces. Roy Mustang was a Colonel and had little "arian heritage" to speak of. In terms of culture, Amestris seems more inspired by England in the Victorian Era than by Germany itself, but then again, it has many others influences as well. This is not to say that there are NO similarities between Amestris and Germany, but just to be careful not to overstep it into thinking "Arakawa was trying to make a metaphor on Nazism" or that she was mainly or solely inspired by German when she made Amestris. Amestris is a country on its own. An independent, belonging to an imaginary world, made up country. Turdaewen (talk) 00:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Blame the 2003 series; it's so engraved into most fans' heads, it's sickening. I still, to this day, hear stuff like "SLOTH SHOULD BE TRISHA" and all that jazz. I can't stand that first series, but, here in the states especially, it was a super hit and is still the most recognized in the FMA franchise. The dumb masses swarm over melodramatics; and that series had it spades, so everything that series cemented, like that Amestris is Germany, is way too engraved into the fandom now. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 21:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I barely see anything Nazi about Amestris, although the title of Fuhrer is present. Also, during a period of warfare, Aerugo and Amestris were barely allies. Plus,Amestris, compared to Germany, is completely landlocked and is more geographically similar to Austria-Hungary, due to its mountainous areas, villages, and its seemingly diverse population. As for the mountains where Fort Briggs is connected to, I think they're more similar to that of the real-life Alps. I even heard from the FMA Brotherhood OVA that Amestris was at war with surrounding superpowers, which meant yhey weren't superpower like Nazi Germany during WW II, but a nation always at war with foreign empires trying to annex it, and yet the foreign power are still somehow unable to succeed. Its more likely that Amestris is a Parliamentary just like the Republic of Austria, but with a military involvement into politics. Plus, I've been to Vienna myself and it was wonderful! ---- Crimsonhammer43 : You're right on. Arakawa took influence from many (not just Germany) European countries to form her world, and her main setting, Amestris. Though, as you pointed out, if you pay attention, you can see real world parallels present everywhere. But, see, this whole Amestris = Germany thing came about due to the first series' movie, Conquer of Shamballa, which flat out said "Amestris is Germany", so, because of that, many people latched onto that idea and, mistakenly, think that canon carries over into the manga and subsequent anime series, when they're two entirely different canons. Honestly, in my mind, the first series dumbed down almost everything Arakawa spent so much time setting up in her original manga.Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 15:06, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : Foundation I have a question: Amestris was founded by Father or already existed? Someone will probably gonna say that already existed. But if that's so... where is the prove? which chapter was said that? JPPCouto 18:54, June 5, 2014 (GMT+0) Actually, Amestris was not exactly founded by Father, neither did it exists prior to his coming. According to the Perfect Guidebooks (I can`t recall which one specifically), when Father came to the West, there was an expansionist tribe which Father decided to use for his advantage and he aided their rising to power and conquer of lands, and, as such, being a key element in the foundation of Amestris, but not the founder himself. Turdaewen (talk) 19:52, April 20, 2015 (UTC) First of all, let me express how glad I am for see you back in wikia. Now, about this stuff...Well this reminds me how my country was founded, i'm gonna give you that example: Dom Afonso Henriques was actually the founder of Portugal. However before that it was called "Condado Portucalense" and couldn't be called a country. So I think it happens the same in FMA. Amestris was founded secretly by Father and became a "country" in 1550 but before 1550, Amestris was just a territory and not a country itself. What do you think? You know that stuff about Portugal very well, right? JPPCouto 16:55, June 22, 2015 (GMT+0) #Condado Portucalense '''Government I'm not a big connoisseur of politics, but if Roy Mustang and his allies "wanted to bring Amestris back to democracy" it means Amestris' government was a democracy in past, right? So what could be the official form of government before 1894 (year that Bradley becames Fuhrer and change some country's politics)? And once we are talking about it, in the conqueror of Shambala, Amestris didn't have a Fuhrer anymore so I'm asking the same question for this case. If someone can help with this, i would be grateful and some FMA fans probably too. JPPCouto 03:20, August 6, 2014 (GMT+0) Actually, I think, in this case, it Was another error in translation. In the manga when Hawkeye and Mustang as trying to figure out Selim through pictures, it is made clear that Amestris has always had a pawn like leader that was controlled by the homunculi and father on the backstage and, therefore, never has been a real democracy, at least since it was founded. Since it was founded "by father", we can imply that it always had one sort or another of controlling and misleading government. --Turdaewen (talk) 04:33, August 13, 2014 (UTC)